


I Need You Now

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Breakups are difficult but what if letting that person go was the wrong call?





	I Need You Now

She hadn’t meant to spend the evening like this, far from it, but here she was sitting on the floor in her pj’s surrounded by photos and empty wine bottles with her phone in her hand. His face smiling at her from every picture, mocking her with the happy memories. She had thought she had got rid of this box filled with their relationship, banished him from her life and her heart and yet her tear stained face and ache in her chest told a different story.

If she was honest with herself, which she rarely was anymore, he crossed her mind all the time. So many things triggered memories of him and the fact that she saw his face everywhere did nothing to help. She only had to turn on the television to see his stupid smug grin, or turn to the gossip pages to see some bimbo on his arm as he stumbled out of some party. 

Throwing her phone across the room with a frustrated scream she let the sobs wrack through her body, giving in to the emptiness and ache of missing him. It had been six months since she walked out of the tower and right now, more than ever, she needed him.

Knocking back another shot of whiskey he zoned out of the conversation. Yet another party, another blonde on his arm and his eyes kept being drawn back to the door. The memory of the first time he saw you flitted across his mind and a smile crossed his face. You had swept into the party in that little red dress like you owned the room and his heart leaped. He had spent all night trying to get her to agree to a drink only to have his advances politely and firmly rebuffed. 

He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she alone? Was she with someone? Someone who would treat her better than he had? In the past six months, she had crossed his mind at least every ten minutes, probably more. Tony wanted to reach out to her, tell her he was sorry, he had been an idiot and he needed her.

He had promised Steve that he wouldn’t call her. True, that promise had been elicited under much duress because when Steve had seen the state she had been in words and punches had been exchanged. Right now though, Tony was drunk. Not fall on the floor about to vomit on himself drunk but drunk enough to have lost control with his phone in his hand staring at her number on the verge of calling.

He had to see her. The need to prod at the wound again, to rather hurt than feel nothing at all. At least if he still hurt there was still some connection to her. He played that last night over and over in his mind, tormenting himself with every wrong step, each hurtful word traded between the two of you.

It was a quarter after one and he knew he shouldn’t be here. If he had been sober there was no way he would have had the balls to knock but he wasn’t sober right now. His body was shouting out to be with her and with his brain drowned in alcohol it had taken over, leading him to her door. Leaning against the door frame his eyes shut as his heart fell thinking she was probably laid in the arms of another man right now when the door opened. 

A look of surprise mixed with concern crossed her face when she realised who her late night visitor was. He looked rough, too much alcohol, too much partying and such a sadness in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Before she even realised what she was doing she had reached out, running her hand across his cheek softly. Oh, how she had missed the feel of him. 

Tony leaned into her touch, his hands resting on her waist, pulling her towards him. He could see tear tracks dried onto her face and he cursed himself for every breaking her heart. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “I need you.”


End file.
